1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an autonomous electronic apparatus and a navigation method thereof. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an autonomous electronic apparatus combined with a wireless sensor network and image tracking and a navigation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the thriving development of science and technology, researches related to all kinds of intelligent robots have been rapidly developed. In the field in regard to the research of robots, not only enabling a robot to perform various kinds of anthropomorphic behaviors but also enabling the robot to move toward a positioned location in front of a user in response to the user's calling to and a navigation mechanism thereof have become one of the most popular research topics.
In the related art, the positioning and navigation mechanisms of the robot are commonly implemented via a manner of an infrared ray, wireless sensor network or voice recognition. However, a positioning or a navigation result of the aforementioned manners usually turns out to be inaccurate due the unstable factors of the environment, such that the robot can not be accurately navigated to the front of the caller.